


Some Things Never Change

by DevilOfWire



Series: DevilOfWire's Kinktober 2019 [18]
Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Alien Biology, Alien Sex, Aliens, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Bottom Zim (Invader Zim), Cock Slut, Cock Worship, Deepthroating, Face-Fucking, First Time, Humor, Kinktober 2019, Large Cock, Loss of Virginity, M/M, One Shot, Oral Sex, Role Reversal, Rough Oral Sex, Smut, Tentacles, Top Dib (Invader Zim), Topping from the Bottom, Wet & Messy, Xeno, Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-24 01:43:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21091319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DevilOfWire/pseuds/DevilOfWire
Summary: 18.Fucking Machine | Latex| Role Reversal | XenophiliaDib's the alien, Zim's the human. They're also dating.Oh, and Zim's an insatiable whore for alien cock.





	Some Things Never Change

**Author's Note:**

> **IF YOU ARE UNDER 18 DO _NOT_ READ.**
> 
> Writing this made me wonder what exactly an alien Dib and human Zim might do on a day-to-day basis… Maybe I'll write a longfic of that one day!

"I knew it!"

"What?! No you did _ not!" _

"Yes, yes!" the human shouts with glee, "Yes, I did!" Zim cackles, peach flesh of his fingers snapping together as he doubles over. "You're an alien, Dib! An _ alien!" _

"Don't say it like it's an insult, Zim!" Dib huffs, crossing his arms. His fingers are protected by black rubber gloves, arms a lime green before they disappear beneath the sleeves of his pink tunic.

Zim continues to laugh, bent at the waist, until he finally relents a good half a minute later, wiping the tears away from his eyes. "Ah, aha! Okay, okay, alright." He sniffs. "So, _ you're an alien." _

"Yes. I'm an Irken."

"An _ Irk-en… _okay…"

"From planet Irk."

Zim sighs. "Now you're just making stuff u–"

_ "It's real!" _ Dib screeches, pinching his own exposed forearm until his smooth, hairless skin stretches, albeit half as much as a human's for its tightness to the bone. "This? Real, one-thousand percent real! Not a costume, not a delusional story, fucking _ real, _ just as real as you are!"

"Well," Zim begins, glaring lazily at Dib's uniformly red eyes, "that's already debatable."

"Oh. My. God." Dib groans, slapping a three-clawed hand over his angular face.

"Hm, shouldn't it be Irk? Or something equivalent?"

"Tallest," Dib replies automatically before frowning. "They're kinda like Irken Gods, except they can die."

"You killed one?!" Zim asks with wide eyes.

"What?! How in the world did you guess that?!"

Zim breaks out into laughter again. "Oh, are you _ serious? _ You really killed your own leader? What the h-heh-hell? Hahahaha!"

"It was an accident! The plasma gun fucking jammed and then backfired on its own!"

_ "Bahahaha!" _

Dib scowls. "It's not funny."

"Y-y-ah-you're right! It's hi-larious!"

"Well, I guess you'll find it even funnier that that's why I was banished to this damn toxic ball of water in the first place!"

Zim stops laughing to stare at Dib's deep frown, eyes set upon the floor. "Aw, you must really be upset about that, huh?"

Dib sighs. "Yeah, kinda. It's been years, obviously, but sometimes I wake up and it still feels like yesterday." He leans against the wall behind him, magenta wires sparking all the way up to the high-vaulted ceiling. "I miss its pink skies and its bright stars and its complete lack of flora and fauna and water." He shuts his eyes dreamily. "God, that would be so nice… no more polluted water."

"Well," Zim says quietly, tilting his head at his clearly reminiscing friend, "y'know, you being an alien, I really think it won't change much in our relationship."

Dib snaps his eyes open, smiling. _ "Really?" _

"Mhm." Zim takes a few steps forward, every footfall echoing hollowly in Dib's huge underground base. Man, this was _ way _ cooler than the stupid basement Dib restricted him to before he revealed he was an alien. He'd looked around already, and there sure were many highly-advanced devices, so much intricately complex technology… he couldn't wait to mess with all of it and accidentally burn the building to the ground.

Zim brings his fleshy fingers onto the collar of Dib's tunic, glancing up in thought. "Hm, well, maybe it will, actually, in a few ways."

"Oh no." Dib pouts.

"No, no, not in any big way, not necessarily bad either, just…" Zim trails off.

When Dib's eyes trail Zim as he drops to his knees right in front of him, it seems right out of a fucking dream. Or a porno. But he only ever saw one of those before wanting to claw his damn eyes out, so.

"Different," Zim finally finishes, grabbing Dib's knees before him.

The human looks up to him, a grin in his eyes. "What does your dick look like, alien?"

Dib's so in shock he can't even manage any sounds other than a choked squeak.

"Hm?" Zim persists, fingers sliding up Dib's black leggings until they disappear under his tunic. "What's it look like, huh? Certainly not like a simple human's, right?"

_ "Z-Zim!" _ Dib snaps, claws descending to his short shoulders to squeeze him in a death grip. "What the fuck?!"

Zim just snickers, biting his lip with a canine. "What? Anyone would think it," he says, continuing to draw his hands up Dib's skinny legs, "they're just too scared to actually say it."

"Or polite!"

Zim sputters, stopping at the pointed bones of Dib's hips. "Well, I suppose I lack that as well. Now can I see your alien cock already?"

"Zim!"

"What!" Zim's growing exasperated. "Just let me see it already! You've been putting off sex for an entire year, now I know why, so let's fuck! God, what's the _ problem? _ I'm horny, you're probably horny; I don't care what your dick looks like at all. Hell, you could have none at all, but either way, I just need to know, _ right now!" _

Zim stares up at him with wide eyes, waiting for permission.

"Gah," Dib sighs lowly, _ "fine." _

Zim rips his pants off so quickly it's like a magic trick, hands roaming blindly under his tunic to feel at his crotch.

"Oh!" Zim shouts.

For his fingers immediately become slick with wetness so plentiful it spills onto the lab floor. Zim looks down at it to see semi-transparent pink drops of cum, quite like a human's viscous precum.

He wraps his soaked hands around something extending from Dib's groin, right about where a cock should be. It's so unlike a human cock, though, not hard but instead almost _ squishy, _ soft and perfectly smooth. He slides his fingers up it from its thick base to feel it taper slightly as it goes up, occasional bands of ribbing adding texture to his cock.

Zim slides his fingers up his sopping wet length all the way to the end, feeling around it with his fingertips to find it's not entirely tentacle like as he expected given Dib's tongue. Instead, it does have a slightly bulbous head like a human's, although much smaller and smoother.

When Zim stills his fingers upon its end but feels it slide out of his palms, he knows immediately has to see this thing, not just feel it.

So he reaches up with his soiled hands to grip Dib's hips hard enough to slam him down to the floor on his ass, not giving him a second to breathe before he's siding up to between his spread legs. He yanks his tunic up without a second thought, like a man starved of water stumbling upon a fresh spring.

Dib's flawless lime skin is revealed, the lines of his slight muscles all seeming to point Zim right towards the centrepiece, his wondrous cock.

"Oh, God," Zim breathes, "it's _ amazing." _

It's magenta, contrasting starkly upon his flesh, long and thick as two human cocks at the base, slowly tapering to perhaps just one at the end. It's not straight, not even solid, instead wriggling, writhing, curling in the air, dripping steady amounts of that pinkish cum from every single cell of its surface, collecting to beads until it drips on his loins and leaks down his thighs.

Zim's mouth literally waters, suddenly feeling dry.

Well, just like that dying, parched man, there's only one way he can rehydrate himself.

He puts his mouth to Dib's cock, skipping the licking to just take the thing into his maw already.

_ "Oh my fucking–" _ Dib cries, head slamming down against the metal floor audibly.

Zim snickers around the cock in his mouth, moving deeper. Thank God he had not much of a gag reflex, otherwise this would be _ really _ hard, especially considering it seems to move of its own accord in his throat, exploiting the tightness of the back of his mouth, running over his soft palate, flicking over his tongue and almost seeming to try to fuck itself down his esophagus.

It succeeds, the tentacle-like organ drawing back to allow itself to slide down Zim's throat, dipping past his uvula and down to press on his epiglottis which he closes so it won't try to wiggle down his trachea.

He can't breathe anymore, not even through his nose for his airways being closed in his throat.

Zim pops off of Dib's cock to draw in a big breath, holding it in his lungs as he descends once again, all the way to the base, Dib's cock sliding down his esophagus until he can't even feel it anymore. His cock is so big inside of him, pressing into his mouth and his throat, digging into his flesh to the point of discomfort. He resists the urge to gag, tears pricking at his eyes but ignoring them valiantly.

He's about to slide up Dib's cock to start fucking him with his mouth when Dib's sex does it for him. Literally. It pulls itself out, bunching at the side in a fat bundle of slick until merely the tip remains pressed against Zim's tongue tip.

Zim gasps a breath before his cock invades his throat once again, slithering in and rubbing against the insides of his mouth to selfishly find itself pleasure.

"Ah, a-ah, I'm sorry, Zim," Dib pants above him, Zim seeing through blurry eyes that his lekku are twitching erratically on the floor, slick to the back of his skull. "I-it moves on its own, I–"

The cock abruptly pulls out of his throat and Zim's eyes widen as they spy a hand covered in black dragging it out.

Zim snarls as his mouth is rendered absolutely empty, slapping Dib's wrist and drawing the cocktip back between his lips where it belongs.

"Oh, o-okay," Dib sighs, dropping his hand, groaning as his cock sheathes itself down Zim's tight, warm throat once again.

Zim's soon drooling all over Dib's lap, but he blames it on the cock with a mind of its own tearing through his cheek and fucking itself down his throat ruthlessly. It probably just thinks it's inside of a cunt, free to ravage and wreck as fast and hard as it wants, but it _ isn't. _ But there's absolutely nothing Zim can do, certainly no manner of words or good thoughts will convince this mindless sex organ, so he just has to grit his teeth–no do _ not _do that, squint through the tears and bear it.

It fucks into his mouth faster and faster, dragging out of his tight hole and bunching on his soaked lips only to slam back in, stretching all the way to its very physical limitations to flick as deep down his throat as Irkenly possible.

That weird pink cum just keeps coming, keeps pouring from his cock and out the slit at the end, a truly impossible amount. Seriously, where the hell was all this stuff coming from? It's collected onto Dib's loins, his skin shiny with slick which Zim runs his fingers through. It leaks down Zim's mouth, down his throat moving with the cock thrusting in and out of it, soaking into his shirt, dripping down his chest to his pert nipples.

The cock moves impossibly fast down his throat, Zim feeling himself become light-headed as he's unable to find a window to draw breath anymore. He whines, shifting his hips down and just letting the cock hammer his throat near enough to asphyxiate him.

God, Dib's gotta _ cum, _ he's gotta cum soon, soon, or else Zim might very well choke to death on his fucking cock, _ holy fuck. _

And thank fucking God, because Dib does just as Zim feels himself ready to pass out, the alien announcing it with a shout.

He shoots down his gullet, gathering at the sphincter of his throat until he feels like he's literally _ drowning in cum, _ forcing him to swallow the loads desperately. Yes, load **s,}** because Dib just keeps cumming, ejaculating in spurts down his throat enough that Zim's vision begins to darken despite his eyes being open, swallowing as hard and as fast as humanly possible but still feeling like it's just not fast enough, that he's gonna fucking die, oh my _ God. _

The cock withdraws from his throat, Zim sputtering in a tremendous breath, euphoria filling his foggy head even as he swallows some drops of cum down his trachea, burning.

He squints his eyes shut just before a large spree of thick pink cum lands upon them, barely blinking them open when the sensation of wet hitting his flesh descends to his parted mouth.

Dib's gloved hand is over his cock, guiding the writhing thing to try to quell it, still fucking cumming a good minute after he started.

Holy shit, _ seriously, _ where the _ hell _ was this stuff stored?

But finally, the orgasm seems to taper, cumshots becoming less and less both in quantity and in force until cum simply leaks from his slit down Zim's chest made disgustingly wet.

"Wow," Zim says, surprising even himself with the pure raggedness of his literally fucked voice, "I thought you'd never stop cumming."

Dib pants, grinning from ear to ear… well, he would be, anyway, if he had any—lekku to lekku?

"That was fucking awesome, Zim!"

Zim rolls his eyes. "Yeah, whatever."

The human suddenly widens his eyes with a revelation, looking to his alien boyfriend with a wicked grin as he saddles up his lean body until he reaches his chest, sitting firmly upon it.

"Now," Zim says rather smugly, "it's _ your _ turn to get familiar with _ my _ alien biology!"

Dib winces. "Oh God no."

Zim giggles, hands deftly undoing his belt to toss it to the side. "Come on, Dib," he encourages, "you've gotta be _ polite!" _

The human snickers as Dib takes his little cockhead tentatively between his lips.

Oh yes, Zim could _ certainly _ get used to having an alien boyfriend.

… The alien dick was definitely still his favourite part though.

**Author's Note:**

> * * *
> 
> _Check me out for updates and art and stuff! <3 _
> 
> _
>   * _[NSFW Twitter](https://twitter.com/DevilOfWireNSFW)  
_
> 
>   * _[SFW Twitter](https://twitter.com/DevilOfWire)  
_
> 
>   * _[SFW Tumblr](https://devilofwire.tumblr.com/)  
_
> 
> _
> 
> __
> 
> * * *
> 
> Thank you _very_ much for reading! Kudos and comments are optional but extremely wonderful to me! <3


End file.
